


SBI Song Fics

by An_Omen_Retold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Omen_Retold/pseuds/An_Omen_Retold
Summary: I take requests & write when a song inspires me.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 1





	SBI Song Fics

Requests will only be taken on this chapter.

Rules - 

  1. Song title & artist are required [Preferably first line]
  2. No underage smut or shipping
  3. No incest




End file.
